Embodiments of the present invention relate to data storage and handling, and in particular to methods and apparatuses limiting display content in an editor for large data volumes. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advent of smart devices and reduced memory cost, the volumes of data that are stored and accessed in databases, are growing in size. While useful in many contexts, the availability of such “big data” can offer challenges to conventional data handling techniques.
For example, various different editors that can be utilized to open and display the content of a data file. Examples of such editors include but are not limited to those able to access delimited text files (.txt) in which the TAB character (ASCII character code 009) typically separates each field of text, and those editors able to access comma separated values text files (.csv) in which the comma character (,) typically separates each field of text.
Typically, many such editors do not support access to files containing large volumes of data. In such cases, attempting to access a file having a large volume of data, likely results in an error message indicating that the file is too big to be opened by the editor.
In many applications, however, a user does not need access to the entire, complete contents of a file. Instead, the user may be satisfied to access only to a subset of the file content. Under such circumstances, however, the user is still precluded by the editor from accessing even a limited volume of data. Instead, user access to any data remains entirely blocked by the error message.